Infants and other incontinent individuals children and adults) wear disposable absorbent articles such as diapers and adult incontinence products to receive and contain urine and other body exudates. Training pants or pull-on diapers have become popular for use on children able to walk and often who are toilet training, and adult incontinence products have become increasingly common for use on adults to assist with incontinence issues. Many disposable pull-on garments use elastic elements secured in an elastically contractible condition in the waist and/or leg openings. Typically, in order to insure full elastic fit about the leg and the waist such as is provided with durable undergarments, the leg openings and waist opening are encircled at least in part with elasticized bands of rubber or other materials positioned along the periphery of the respective opening.
Disposable absorbent articles having an absorbent main body to cover the crotch region of the wearer and a belt defining the waist opening and leg openings are known in the art. However, current executions of a belted absorbent article only comprise graphics on the main body of the article and not on the belt. Having coordinated and integrated graphics on both the main body and the belt of an absorbent article can improve application and removal of the article, as well as provide more of an underwear-like look and feel, aiding in toilet training. Moreover, the more of an underwear-like look and feel that an absorbent article possesses, the more likely that a user will be willing to accept utilizing the product.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a disposable absorbent article to provide an improved application and removal of the article. There is also a need for a disposable absorbent article to provide an underwear-like look and feel.